


Trust

by sofa_and_stuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GN!READER, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyuu - Freeform, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is Bad at Feelings, gender neutral reader, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofa_and_stuff/pseuds/sofa_and_stuff
Summary: Yamaguchi is too shy to reciprocate affection. What happens when his significant other finds out their childhood friend is in Yamaguchi’s volleyball club?
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Yamaguchi :3

Yamaguchi was not a confident guy.

You knew this. You knew this _all too well_. You knew this when you asked him out and he didn’t believe you meant to for a whole week. You knew this when he shrank away when you held his hand. You knew this when you’d cup his cheeks in your hands, trying to kiss him, only to have him give you a light peck and pull away.

But you knew that Yamaguchi loved you, in his own way. Or at least you thought he did.

You’d been badgering him to let you meet the volleyball club (officially, that is) for days. The two of you had been dating (if you could even call it that, what with the two of you acting more like close friends who occasionally kiss as opposed to partners) for a few months already, and Yamaguchi still hadn’t let you meet his teammates.

“Pleeeease, Tadashi,” you pleaded, sitting with him during lunch. “I already know Tsukki—“

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukishima cut in, headphones still on his ears as he spared you a glance.

“I already know _Tsukishima_ ,” you amended, glaring over at your salty friend. In all honesty, you’d known Tsukishima just as long as Yamaguchi had. You’d gone to the same elementary school, and the three of you were quite close, all having chosen to go to Karasuno together. You pulled on your boyfriend’s sleeve, pouting, “why can’t I meet your other teammates? I wanna know all of my boyfriend’s wonderful friends!”

“They’re not that great.” Tsukishima scoffed from the side. You were starting to think that nothing was playing in those headphones of his.

Yamaguchi laughed nervously, trying to think of what to say, before you shot him the biggest puppy dog eyes that you could.

Caving, he sighed.

“Fine, you can come today.” He replied, defeated. He couldn’t say no to you.

“Yes! Thank you, Tadashi!” You hugged him, albeit awkwardly as he was sitting at his desk.

As the school day rounded to an end, you could hardly contain your giddiness. You were going to meet Yamaguchi’s team, _finally_. He’d talked about them so much that you felt like you practically knew them.

While you, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima walked over to the gym, you noticed your boyfriend sporting an anxious look.

“Hey, Yams…” you started softly, reaching for his hand, only to have him jerk it away, red burning across his freckles. You sighed.

“You don’t have to let me meet your teammates. I don’t wanna force you.” You stopped walking, waiting for Yamaguchi to give you an answer.

“No, it’s okay,” he answered softly, blush still prevalent on his face. “‘m just, uhh, nervous,” he gave you a small smile, reaching his hand back out and letting you intertwine your fingers with his.

After waiting for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to change in the clubroom, the three of you walked over to the gym, Yamaguchi letting you hold his hand despite the uneasy look on his face. Yamaguchi let out a nervous breath, opening the doors to the gym.

Your eyes widened.

“Koushi?!”

You dropped Yamaguchi’s hand, bounding towards the silver-haired boy in question and tackling him in a hug.

Suguwara tensed before quickly relaxing and reciprocating your hug, realizing who you were.

“It’s been forever!” He smiled, ruffling your hair and taking a step back. “You’ve grown up so much!”

You beamed up at him, not used to the feeling of having to look up at his face.

You heard Tsukishima clear his throat, and you tilted your head at him and your boyfriend, only to realize Yamaguchi’s face was riddled with confusion and… what was the other expression? You couldn’t quite tell.

“Tadashi,” you smiled, unable to contain your excitement. “Koushi and I used to be neighbors!”

“Not only that,” Sugawara responded, smiling and wrapping an arm around your shoulder, “our moms were best friends… Although they’ve been too busy to meet up recently.”

You could tell something was off with your boyfriend as he gave the two of you an uneasy laugh.

“Ah, really? You guys seem close.”

You turned your body so you were facing more towards Yamaguchi and nodded vigorously.

“Koushi and I used to spent all our time doing fun stuff together… Although, we _were_ toddlers back then. So most of it was playing with stuffed animals and collecting bugs.” You scrunched your nose up, recalling being a little kid and having Sugawara make you hold big bugs.

Yamaguchi gave you and Sugawara a wary smile, subtly eyeing the way Suga’s arm was still wrapped around your shoulder.

“Well, uhh,” he looked around, “shouldn’t we get to setting up?”

The rest of the practice went well. You conversed with Yamaguchi’s teammates, introducing yourself. They all seemed to take to you pretty well. When they practiced, you stood off to the sidelines with Yachi, who you’d already known since the two of you had met through some mutual friends.

Yamaguchi seemed off, though. He wouldn’t meet your eyes the whole time, and when you asked him if he wanted to walk home with you and Tsukishima, like the three of you always had, he just nodded.

The three of you walked in silence, save for the quiet music you could hear coming from Tsukishima’s headphones around his neck.

The silence was deafening.

You brushed your hand against Yamaguchi’s, hoping he would get the idea and hold it. You felt your chest seize up, though, when he quickly put both of his hands in his pockets, leaving you hurt and confused.

Tsukishima was the first to branch off from the two of you, his home being the closest. This left you and your boyfriend walking in tandem, the lack of any communication killing you.

“‘Dashi,” you started, not knowing what was wrong. “What’s up?” You try asking, mustering up a genuine look of concern.

“Nothing.” He replies, averting his eyes to anything but you.

You run a hand down his arm, deflating as he takes a step back from you.

“I’m just tired,” he says, starting to walk a bit faster.

The next week goes by with Yamaguchi acting the same way. He’d always had an aversion to PDA, which you’d chalked up to his shy demeanor, but this was different. It was almost like your boyfriend was actively avoiding you. He’d hardly talk to you in class, and he’d wait for Tsukishima to start talking during lunch before saying anything.

You were left feeling puzzled by your normally sweet boyfriend’s actions.

Not knowing who to turn to, only ever really spending your time with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima (like hell you would ask Tsukishima for relationship advice), you decided to go to the only other person you could rely on. Your dear childhood friend, Sugawara.

You were excited, almost. You really hadn’t seen Suga in forever, and he’d always been someone you could rely on. You saw each other less and less frequently during childhood, as your mothers became more and more busy, but there was still a solid friendship between the two of you, even if it had been years.

You had a pep to your step as you made your way to the gym after school to meet up with Suga, hoping to get his advice on what to do with Yamaguchi. As soon as Yamaguchi saw you walk into the gym and head towards Suga, though, he intercepted you, taking your hand in his.

“Yams?” You questioned, confusion written all over your face. This was the closest he’d been to you in the past week.

“What’re you doing with Sugawara?” He questioned, getting right to the point.

“What do you mean?” You asked, genuinely weirded out by your boyfriend’s strange behavior.

“Umm…” he stammers, pausing and pulling you out of the gym and around the corner.

“I know there’s something going on between the two of you,” your boyfriend says in a voice that would sound accusatory if it wasn’t for the small waver in it.

“Listen,” he starts, voice breaking, looking down. “If you want to break up with me, please just do it. I know I’m not anything like Sugawara…” tears well up in his eyes as he continues. “He’s older, and he’s confident, and you get all smile-y when he’s around, and—“

You cut him off, giving him a kick in the shin.

“Ow! What the hell?” He questions, holding back the tears in his eyes.

“What the hell?” You repeat. “What the _fuck?_ ” You question him.

“Where the hell did you get the idea that I’d want to break up with you, Tadashi? Christ, _I_ asked _you_ out. All I ever do is initiate things with you, and _you_ keep rejecting _me_ and _my advances_.”

You were angry. How could your sweet boyfriend be so stupid?

“Do you really have that little faith in me, Yams? I _love_ you. You think I’d stop loving you just because my childhood friend got hot?”

“N-No!” He stutters out, feeling both reassurance and guilt washing over him.

“I love you.” You repeat, the anger in your voice contrasting the sweet sentiment in your words.

Yamaguchi lets his tears fall free now, and you open your arms up to him, letting him cry into your shoulder.

“I’m upset at you.” You say simply, petting his hair.

“I know,” he sniffles into your shoulder.

“But I still love you.”

“I know.” He says, the words muffled by his crying picking back up. You can feel his body shaking against yours. “I love you, too.”

Running your fingers through his hair, you sigh.

“You just need to trust me more, okay, Yams? And have more confidence in yourself. You’re so much better than you think you are.”

You feel him nod against your shoulder, dampened by his tears. The two of you stand together for a while, you giving Yamaguchi the time he needs to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” he says, after a while, retracting from your arms and standing straight in front of you. “I shouldn’t have assumed that. I was being… insecure, and irrational.”

“You were,” you nod.

Yamaguchi stares at you for a while, thinking of his next move, unsure of where to go from the emotional rollercoaster he just went through.

_Might as well be bold_ , he thinks, blushing and taking your hands in his own. Before you know it, his lips are on yours, expressing everything he was trying to say. It wasn’t a short peck like it usually was with your shy boyfriend. It was sweet, and soft, and tasted slightly of salt (probably from his crying).

“Ah! Guess we’ll have to raincheck our plans, huh?”

You pull away from the kiss, seeing Sugawara just having rounded the corner of the gym, a blush dusting your own cheeks now.

“Yeah, I guess.” You smile, feeling your boyfriend lace his fingers with yours. A small gesture, but a sweet one nonetheless.

Yeah. You’d need a raincheck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm so soft for Yams, he's just the cutest. As always, comments are appreciated and encouraged :3


End file.
